chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Rio and Apallo's Pokemon Series
Ka, What started as an Idea for some games, transformed into a TP series that has gone on for several weeks, and I thought that it would be great to break it down into seasons, like in the anime for each new region. Neuvo Region Season 1: Pokemon: Neuvo Generation The adventure begins with a 14 year old Chiro, who along with a friend from an orphanage, Simon, start their own Pokemon journey. Simon who already had a Pokemon with him starts 3 days before Chiro, leaving the youth to start off on his own. At Prof. Boom's lab, he recieves the Grass and Electric Type starter, Peapod. It is then that these two friends left the Orphanage and went on a Gym Quest to try and win in the Neuvo Championships. Along the way, they meet up with Simon, who has changed and become a powerful Trainer with his partner Empup. Soon afterwards, he meets up with Alex, a trainer trying to be A Pokemon Chef. Thier travels in this season take them from Drangton to the City of Water, Abito. Episode List OVAs Island of Darkness Season 2: Pokemon: Neuvo League Ventures Resuming from the Battle with Gavers; Chiro and Alex depart from the City of Water and go onward into the Neuvo Region. But little did they know, that they would be cought up in a battle to save the planet, as they from time to time, battle with the Mysterious Caibon Corps. In the middle of a battle with one of the Admins, the boys meet a mysterious woman named Rio, who has a likeing to Chiro and gives him the Pearl of Light, an artifact said to shine in the deepest darkness. After crushing the Corps in a final battle for the Legendary Pokemon Jamia, they resume the Quest for the final 3 Badges. Along the way, they meet a girl named Lani, who traveled with them up to the Neuvo Championships. Apon arrival, Chiro sped though the Elite 4 like it was nothing until he was up against the Ruler of the Region and the Chapion, Apallo who offered Chiro a Double Battle with him and Rio, with Alex as his partner. When it came down to Peapod and Apallo's Shadwolf, the match ended with Chiro winning and becoming the chapion of the Neuvo league. 3 days later, Alex decided to go and work for the Prince as a Royal Chef and was able to make several books and videos on his cooking. Only a short while after Alex's leave, Apallo and Rio tell Chiro about a region called '''Niazelo '''where Lani comes from. Hoping that he will learn more about pokemon, and to seek for a new challange, Chiro and Lani go over to Niazelo for a whole new adventure! Episode List OVAs Sub-Zero Heat Wave Thunder Strike Niazelo Season Three: Pokémon Light Warriors Chiro and Lani enter Niazelo, the region of Light and Sincerity. Once they enter the region, they enter the Pokémon Center, and through the PCs are told to be aware of the existance of "The Ruthless Experiment", a Pokémon called Fanyow that was made through an experiment - Cross breeding Chatot and Blaziken forcefully, and doing the same with their offspring and a computer generated MissingNo. They were told about her story, from being created by a scientist named Daisuke Ferr, to her being nicknamed "Lucy" and paralyzing her abusive trainer. As aforementioned, her name was Lucy Ferr, hence her now being known as "Lucifer the Fanyow". Throughout the search to both find Lucifer, capture new Pokémon and beat the gym leaders, Chiro and Lani have to oversee many challenges, and even have encounters with legendary Pokémon and Lucifer herself. OVAs Lucifer and the Legend of Light Season Four: Pokémon Glitched Battles TBA OVAs None so far Rainbow Islands Season Five: Pokémon of the Rainbow Islands OVAs Teropi Season Six: Pokemon Grand Tour Episode List OVAs None so Far Season Seven: Pokemon Terra Quest Episode List OVAs